omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Enterprise
|-|Enterprise= |-|Blooming Peony= |-|The Key= Character Synopsis Enterprise 'serves as somewhat of a protagonist within Azur Lane and is the leader of The Eagle Union. She entered service in 1938, and was one of three US pre-war carriers to survive the war (the others being the USS Saratoga and the USS Ranger). With a staggering 20 battle stars to her name, the Enterprise saw more combat than any other US ship, and was at one point the only operational carrier in the Pacific for the United States. During her service the Enterprise sustained battle damage on 6 different occasions, with the Imperial Japanese Navy claiming to have sunk her multiple times, inspiring her nickname "The Grey Ghost". She was retired from service in 1947, and despite several efforts to preserve her as a museum ship, the Enterprise was finally scrapped in 1958. In one potential future, Enterprise has a run in with the Sirens and is persumbly corrupted to become The Key or Key Code: G Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A '| ' 8-A. High 6-B via singuarlities. 2-A 'via Natural Calculus System & Hax '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Enterprise, The Grey Ghost | The Key, Code: G, Key Code: G, Future Enterprise '''Age: '''20 Years Old '''Classification: '''Yorktown-Class Ship, Leader of The Eagle Union | Siren-Class Ship, Alienoid '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Enterprise=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation (Lucky E increases the odds of Enterprises attacks hitting 2x as stronger and also their chances of hitting an opponent), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) |-|The Key=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Unique to The Sirens, they are capable of projecting beams of energy from their canons), Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" and are stated to be "infinite spiritual sustenance."), Time Manipulation (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of causing alterations in the timeline. Sirens are also capable of manifestation distortions in the flow of time), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are stated to control the fate of how their battles go and not just that, they can choose what possibility/cause among the infinite possibilities will come true), Life & Death Manipulation (The Sirens can trap beings through an infinite cycle of life and death through an infinite number of realities ), Probability Manipulation (The Sirens are capable of manipulating probabilities and also stated to capable of making both the probable and improbable to occur within their narration), Precognition (Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes among all of them), Information Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Mirror Seas are spaces comprised of information that are under the absolute control of The Sirens. In addition, Sirens can directly interact with data and absorb it), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. The Sirens created these constructs to make Ships have conscious and they can also directly attack them), Creation (Sirens are capable of creating things from nothing, such as Wisdom Cubes and even entire spaces), Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Glorious is implied to have been trapped an infinite loop created by The Sirens. Also capable of twisting space to create singularities), Time Travel (The whole plot of The Sirens revolves around their ability to Time Travel. In addition, they can traverse through time to alter events), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Reality Warping (Through manipulating the world, The Sirens can alter reality and change how it works. This is also further proven within The Mirror Seas), Time Paradox Immunity (Events that happens across time have absolutely no effect on The Sirens, who also aren't worried about potential paradoxes), Biological Manipulation (Capable of directly evolving organisms and speeding up their growth), History Manipulation (Capable of altering events through past directly) *The Key has resistance to the following: Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are suggested to exist outside the myriad of possibilities and are unaffected by the direct alterations of them), Time Manipulation (Unaffected by massive distortions in the flow of time in The Mirror Sea), Mind Manipulation (The Sirens naturally can resist the mind altering powers of other Sirens) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Enterprise is much stronger than average ships, which are capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much dense as well. Considered a rival in strength by Zuikaku, who's comparable to ships that can combat The Sirens. Her power was so great, The Sirens selected her as "The Key" to "The Creator") | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Superior to average ships, whom even the weakest are capable of pulverizing WW2 Ships with ease). 'Large Country Level '''via Singularities (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of creating singularities that threaten the existence of The Northern Union and The Key should be comparable due to being a notoble Siren herself). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Natural Calculus System & Hax (The Sirens have access to the Natural Calculus System, a system that controls and encompassess all potential universes, which consistently are stated to be infinite and such possibilities are implied to be a bypoduct of one universe's future. The Sirens also have control over all possibilities themselves through their powers, being capable of adjusting variables in order to get some desired conclusion and deciding what happens across any and every possible future to whatever capacity they desire) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable ships such as Yorktown, are capable of contending with significant forces of The Sakura Empire. Capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships without much effort and said ships are much bigger than city blocks. Considered to be an immensely powerful ship, even by The Sirens) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. | Several meters through canons and technology. Thousands of kilometers through singularities and time manipulation. 'Intelligence: Very High '(Enterprise like other leaders of other factions, is a tactical genius and is capable of creating complex plans and formations within the battlefield. Considered a smart ship among the likes of even Yorktown and other high ranking members of Eagle Union) | '''Genius '(Sirens have overall superior intelligence to all of humanity, including some intelligent ships such as Akashi, who are capable of making scientific breakthroughs and is one of the smartest minds). 'Nigh-Omniscient '''through Precognition (The Sirens can see through any and every possibility, to see their outcomes, in addition to act among them) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | The Sirens seem to have issues with opponents who are outside of their multiverse, such as The CPU Goddesses (However they adapt to these beings in a short time) '''Versions: Enterprise '| The Key: Code G''' Other Attributes List of Equipment: As The Enterprise *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals ''As The Key '' *'''Siren Canons: '''The Sirens have their own technology and it's stated to be laser technology. These canons are superior to average ones and also can act automatically '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Enterprise' *'Lucky E: '''When launching an attack, Enterprise's chances of hitting are increased by 70% and she can evade all incoming attacks for 8 seconds. In addition, It also increases the output of her attacks by 2x *'Immortality:' Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship 'The Key' *'Natural Calculus System: The Sirens have absolute control over a metaphysical system that encompasses all possibilities known as the "Natural Calculus System", which when used allows The Sirens to alter the course of fate and causality to make odds in their favor, including making entire events that should naturally happen, not occur. In addition, this system allows The Sirens to manifest whatever will they have upon infinite possibilities *'''Precognition: '''Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes amongst all of them Gallery Enterprise.jpg|Enterprise & Her Eagle: Grim Reaper Enterprise & Her Fleet.png|Enterprise With Her American Fleet Enterprise (Starlight Oath).png|Starlight Oath Enterprise Enterprise (Christmas).png|Enterprise (Santa Claus) The Key.jpg|The Key (Enterprise's Alter) The Key (Gif).gif|The Key's Close Up Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: M4A1 (Girls' Frontline) - M4A1's Profile (Speed was equalized & both were 8-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Eagle Union Category:Mascots Category:Female Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Information Analyzers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:History Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2